Jura-Ed Park 2
by Travista
Summary: The follow up to the first part! Double D and Allie go onto the tour of the park.. (Thanks for not flaming me.. I'm just a rookie! ^.^) R&R please! Pg- for bloody stuff


"Jura-Ed Park." Part 2  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
(Authors note: Ok, Again, this story is a crossover between the Eds and Jurassic Park. I do not know the Eds or Jurassic Park and I never will! This story takes place when the Eds are much older and the girlfriends of the Eds in the story (Alex, Allie and Al) belong to me. So, now that's done! Um.. Enjoy! ^.^)  
  
"This way, everyone! This way!" said the tour director, his name was Mark. By his side, a woman was passing out pith helmets with ''Jurassic Park'' labeled on the headband, and a little blue dinosaur logo.  
  
Each jeep pulled up; two men in safari uniforms were opening the doors for passengers.  
  
"Two passengers a jeep only, please." Said a recorded voice.  
  
The second jeep came by and Allie and Double D stepped in. Mounted in the dashboard were two computer screens and a box that looked to them like a CD- ROM; that was a laser disk player controlled by a computer. There was also a portable walkie-talkie and some kind of a radio transmitter. There were two antennas on the roof, and some odd goggles in the map pocket.  
  
Double D started up the jeep and followed the rest of the tour.  
  
Mark smiled and pushed a button. "Let's begin our tour, shall we?" They heard fanfare of trumpets, and the interior screens flashed 'Welcome to Jurassic Park.' A sonorous voice said, "Welcome to Jurassic Park. You are now entering the lost world of the prehistoric past, a world of mighty creatures long gone from the face of the earth, which you are privileged to see for the first time."  
  
The jeeps passed through a grove of low, stumpy palm trees. The Sonorous voice was saying, "Notice, first of all, the remarkable plant life that surrounds you. Those trees to your left and right are called cicadas, the prehistoric predecessors of palm trees. Cicadas were a favorite food of the dinosaurs. You can also see bennettitaleans, and ginkgoes. The world of the dinosaurs included more modern plants, such as pine and fir trees, and swamp cypresses. You will see these as well."  
  
The jeeps moved slowly among the foliage. Allie and Double D noticed the fences and retaining walls were screens by greenery to heighten the illusion of moving through real jungle.  
  
"We imagine the world of the dinosaurs," Said the sonorous voice, " as a world of huge vegetarians, eating their way through the giant swampy forests of the Jurassic and cretaceous world, a hundred million years ago. But most dinosaurs were not as large as people think. The smallest dinosaurs were no bigger than a house cat, and average dinosaur was about the size of a pony."  
  
Allie and Double D saw two animals, standing motionless in the shade of a large tree. Triceratops: the size and gray color of an elephant, with the truculent stance of a rhino. The horns above each eye curved five feet into the air, looking almost like inverted elephant tusks. A third, rhino like horn was located near the nose. They had the beaky snout of a rhino too.  
  
"Unlike other dinosaurs," The voice said. "Triceratops can't see well. They're nearsighted, like the rhinos of today, and they tend to be surprised by moving objects. They'd charge our jeeps if they were close enough to see them! But relax, folks, we're safe enough here."  
  
"Hmm. don't move much, do they?" Allie whispered to Double D as she toke notes.  
  
"It's probably best if they didn't." Whispered Double D.  
  
"Oh, honey, there's nothing to worry about! They can't see us."  
  
"Yes, I know, sweetheart. I just, worry.." Allie smiled and kissed Double D on the cheek and went back to taking notes, while Double D blushed shyly with hearts in his eyes.  
  
The voice was saying, "----easygoing monsters from a bygone world stand in sharp contrast to what we will see next. The most famous predator in the history of the world: the mighty tyrant lizard, known as Tyrannosaurus Rex."  
  
"Excellent!" Exclaimed Allie, getting her notes ready.  
  
"Oh my.." Whispered Double D concerned.  
  
The jeeps rumbled forward.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Eddy, Alex, Al and Ed decided to join Sarah and Jimmy as they worked, why not? They had nothing else to do! Plus Eddy was getting a little suspicious about this park.  
  
They went into a circular room, all white. There were some incubators of the kind used in hospital nurseries, but they were empty at the moment. Rags and toys were scattered across the floor.  
  
"What've we got here today, Sarah?" Asked Jimmy.  
  
"Not much," She shrugged. "Just a baby raptor."  
  
"Let's have a look."  
  
Sarah steeped aside. Eddy and Alex heard Ed say, "It looks like a lizard."  
  
The animal on the floor was about a foot and a half long, the size of a small monkey. It was dark yellow with brown stripes, like a tiger. It had a lizard's head and a long snout, but it stood upright on strong hind legs, balanced by a thick straight tail. Its smaller front legs waved in the air. It cocked its head from side to side and peered at the visitors staring down at it.  
  
"Awww. It's soo cute!" Cooed Al.  
  
"Yuck! I hate lizards!" Grumbled Alex.  
  
"Hey! I saw this movie!" Giggles Ed pointing to the Raptor.  
  
"Velociraptor," Jimmy said in a low voice.  
  
"A predator. This one's only 6 weeks old." Said Sarah, nodding.  
  
"I just excavated a raptor," Said Jimmy, as he bent down for a closer look. Immediately the little lizard sprang up, leaping over Jimmy's head into Ed's arms.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"They can jump," Sarah said. "The babies can jump. So can adults, as a matter of fact." Eddy's eyes narrowed with suspicion.  
  
Ed caught the raptor and held it to him. The little animal didn't weigh very much, a pound or two. The skin was warm and completely dry. The little head was inches from Ed's face. Its dark, beady eyes stared at him. A small forked tongue flicked in and out.  
  
"Will she hurt me?" Asked Ed.  
  
"No, she's friendly, bro."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Asked Eddy sternly, eyes still narrowed. Sarah frowned.  
  
"Quite sure," She said. "At least until she grows a little older. But, in any case, the a babies don't have any teeth, even egg teeth."  
  
"Egg teeth?" Said Alex.  
  
"Most dinosaurs are born with egg teeth, their little horns on the tip of the nose, like rhino horns, to help them break out of their eggs. But Raptors aren't." Said Jimmy.  
  
The little raptor sniffed at Ed, and then rubbed her head against Ed's neck. Ed giggled.  
  
"Awwww...." Cooed Al.  
  
"She wants Ed to feed her." Said Sarah.  
  
"What does she eat? Does she like gravy??" Ed asked.  
  
" No, Ed.. She eats mice. But she's just eaten, so we won't feed her again for a while."  
  
The little raptor leaned back, stared at Ed, and wiggles her forearms again in the air. Ed saw the small claws on the three fingers of each hand. Then the raptor burrowed her head against his neck again.  
  
Jimmy came over, and peered critically at the creature. He touched the tiny three clawed hands. He said to Ed, "Do you mind?" and Ed released the raptor into his hands.  
  
Jimmy flipped the animal onto its back, inspecting it, while the little lizard wiggled and squirmed. Then he lifted the animal high to look at its profile, and it screamed shrilly.  
  
"She doesn't like that!" Snapped Al protectively.  
  
The raptor was still screaming, but Jimmy paid no attention. Now he was squeezing the tail, feeling the bones. Sarah said, "Jim, if you please."  
  
"I'm not hurting her."  
  
"Jim, darling, these creatures are not of our world. They come from a time when there were no humans around to prod and poke them."  
  
"I'm not prodding or--"  
  
"Jim, put her down.." Seethed Al angered by Jim's prodding and poking of the baby animal.  
  
"But--"  
  
"NOW!!!" Screamed Al, getting really mad.  
  
Jimmy set the animal down; it stopped squealing and ran into Al's arms. Al could feel its little heart beating rapidly against her chest. Al calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jim." She said. "But animals, especially these animals are delicate in infancy." Al cooed softly at the raptor, "It's okay, little one. Everything's fine now." Al petted the little raptor; the heart was still beating rapidly.  
  
But Jim couldn't stay away. He again moved toward the animal in Al's arms, peering at it.  
  
The little raptor opened her jaws and hissed at Jimmy, in a posture of sudden intense fury.  
  
"Fascinating." Jimmy said.  
  
"Can I stay and play with her?" Asked Al.  
  
"Maybe later, Al." Yawned Alex, patting Al on the shoulder. "Let's get to our rooms. Kay?"  
  
"Kay,"  
  
Al released the raptor, which scampered across the room, grabbed a cloth rag, put it in her mouth, and tugged at the end with her tiny claws.  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
"The mighty tyrannosaurs arose late in dinosaur history. Dinosaurs ruled the earth for a hundred and twenty million years, but there were tyrannosaurs for only the last fifteen million years of that period."  
  
Double D and Allie waited in the jeep for the t Rex to show up. Allie was proof reading her notes; Double D smiled at Allie and raised her head with his hand til her eyes met his eyes, they both leaned in for a kiss when they were broken off by the bleating of a goat. It became louder, more insistent. The goat tugged frantically at its tether, racing back and forth.  
  
The goat was tethered in the center of the field, 30 yards from the nearest trees. The dinosaur must be somewhere among the trees, but for a moment Double d and Allie could see nothing at all. Then they realized they were looking too low: the animal's head stood twenty feet above the ground, half concealed among the upper branches of the palm trees. Allie's eyes grew wider and she clung to Double D, both of them staring at the dinosaur.  
  
"Wow." Breathed Double D.  
  
"My word.. She's as big as Tokyo tower!" Allie gasped.  
  
They stared at the enormous square head, five feet long, mottled reddish brown, with huge jaws and fangs. The Tyrannosaur's jaws worked once, opening and closing. But the huge animal did not emerge from hiding.  
  
"How long will it wait?" Whispered Allie.  
  
"Maybe 3 to 4 minutes. Maybe-" Double D begun.  
  
The tyrannosaur sprang silently forward, fully revealing her enormous body. In 4 bounding steps she covered the distance to the goat, bent down, and bit it through the neck. The bleating stopped. There was silence.  
  
Allie buried her face into Double D shirt, as Double D watched he protectively warping his arms around Allie.  
  
Poised over her meal, the tyrannosaur became suddenly hesitant. Her massive head turned on the muscular neck, looking in all directions. She stared her stare on the jeeps, high above on the hill.  
  
"Can she see us?" Whispered Allie.  
  
"Oh, yes," Mark said over the intercom. "Let's see if she's going to eat here in front of us, or if she's going to drag the prey away."  
  
The Rex bent down. She lifted up the goat in her jaws and carried them silently back among the trees.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the tyrannosaurus Rex," The voice said. The jeeps started up and moved silently off, through the foliage.  
  
"Fantastic." Allie sighed happily, leaning back in her seat.  
  
Double D wiped his forehead. He looked pale.  
  
2 Chapter 5  
  
Later eddy; Ed, Al and Alex followed Sarah into the control room to find everyone sitting in the dark, listening to the voices on the radio.  
  
"Wow, if an animal like that gets out," Double D's voice tinny on the speaker. "There'd be no stopping it."  
  
In the control room, a worker said, "Man those people. They are so negative."  
  
Sarah said, "They're still going on about an animal escaping? I don't understand. They must have seen by now that we have everything under control." He shrugged.  
  
"I think it's that Mr. 2x4." The worker said darkly. Eddy's eyes widen at the name.  
  
"Wait! You mean Johnny 2x4?" Asked Alex, shocked. Sarah nodded.  
  
"He was against us from the start." Sarah said. "He's got his theory that complex systems can't be controlled and nature can't be imitated. I don't know what's his problem. Heck, we're just making a zoo here. World's full of them, and they all work fine. But he's going to prove his theory or die trying. I just hope he doesn't panic anyone into trying to shut the park down."  
  
"Can he do that?" Asked Eddy.  
  
"No," Jimmy said from beside Sarah. "But he can try. He can make trouble."  
  
"Let's wait and see what happens," Sighed Sarah. "We believe in the park. Let's see how it plays out."  
  
Ed looked out a window and heard the distant rumble of thunder.  
  
  
  
There was the rolling growl of thunder. The sky was darker, lower, and menacing.  
  
"Looks like rain." Allie said staring out the window.  
  
Double D started the jeep and moved forward, and Allie looked back at the hadrosaurs they just finished seeing. Suddenly, off to one side, she saw a pale yellow animal moving quickly. There were brownish stripes on its back. She recognized it instantly. "Hey!" She shouted. "Stop the car, Double D!"  
  
"What is it?" He asked  
  
"Quick! Stop the car!"  
  
"We move on now to see the last of our great prehistoric animals, the stegosaurs," The voice said.  
  
"What's the matter, Dr. Koiyoko?" Asked Mark over the intercom.  
  
"I saw one! I saw one in the field out there!"  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"A raptor! In that field!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor," Said Mark. "Not a raptor."  
  
"I did! Stop the cars!"  
  
There was babble on the intercom, as the news was relayed to Jimmy and Sarah. "Dr. Kioyoko says she saw a raptor."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Back at the field."  
  
"Let's go back and look."  
  
"We can't go back," Mark said. "We can only go forward. The jeeps are programmed."  
  
"We can't go back?" Asked Jimmy.  
  
"No." Said Mark. "Sorry. You see, it's kind of a ride---"  
  
"Dr. Koiyoko, This is Sarah," said a voice cutting in on the intercom. " I have a question for you. How old would you say the raptor was?"  
  
"Older than a baby but still younger then a adult. I guessed it to be a teen at the most." Allie said, "Adults are usually 6 feet tall, this one was about half that size."  
  
"That's fine" Said Sarah.  
  
"I only saw it for a second." Said Allie.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't a raptor," Mark said. "It couldn't possibly be a raptor. Must been one of the others. They're always jumping their fences."  
  
"I know what I saw and it was a raptor!" Exclaimed Allie.  
  
Jimmy, Sarah, Eddy, Ed, Al and Alex watched from the control room's monitors, they saw the jeeps moving through fields of steam.  
  
"Where are they now?" Asked Eddy.  
  
"It looks like the south fields," Said Sarah. The southern end of the island had more volcanic activity than the north. "That means they should be almost to the stegos. I'm sure they'll do fine now."  
  
3 Chapter 6  
  
Rain drummed loudly on the roof of the jeeps. Double D felt the night vision goggles pressing heavily on his forehead. He reached for the knob near his ear and adjusted the intensity.  
  
Mark was staring out the front windshield before him. Double D saw him pick up the radio from his dash. There was a burst of static. And then he heard Mark's voice. "Everything all right?"  
  
Double D picked up the radio from his dash. "We're fine, Mark."  
  
"Stay in the car."  
  
"We will. Don't worry." He clicked it off.  
  
Allie snorted. "It's pouring down rain. Of course we'll stay in the car." She muttered.  
  
Everyone in the jeeps fell silent. The rain thrummed on the roofs of the cars. Sheets of water streamed down over the sides of the windows. It was hard for Double D or Allie to see out.  
  
"How long have we've been sitting here?" asked Allie.  
  
"I don't know. 4 to 5 minutes." Shrugged Double D.  
  
"I wonder why we stopped."  
  
"Maybe a short circuit from the rain."  
  
"But it happened before the rain really started."  
  
There was another silence. The rain continued to pour.  
  
"Alots of rain." Mark said. "It's really coming down."  
  
Listening to the sound of rain, Double D became sleepy. He yawned, and turned to look at the palm trees on the left side of the road, and was startled by a sudden thump as the ground shook. He swung back just in time to catch a glimpse of a dark shape as it swiftly crossed the road between the two jeeps.  
  
"Whoa!" He gasped. Allie sat up from her sleep.  
  
"What is it?" She asked groggily.  
  
"It was huge, it was big as the car!--"  
  
"Eddward! Are you there?" Asked Mark over the radio.  
  
Double D picked up the radio. "Yes, I'm here."  
  
"Did you see it?"  
  
"No," Said Double D. "I missed it."  
  
"What in the world was it?" asked Mark.  
  
"Was it Tyrannosaurus?" asked Allie.  
  
"I don't think so. It was in the road." Said Double D.  
  
"But you didn't see it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Double D stopped. He saw the huge head of the tyrannosaurus. Just standing there, looking over the fence at the two jeeps. Lightening flashed and the big animal rolled its head and bellowed in the glaring light. Then darkness, and silence again, and the pounding rain. Double D watched the Rex. The head was huge! The animal looked from one vehicle to another. The back again. It seemed to be staring right at Double D.  
  
Mark got out of the jeep and ran in the opposite direction from the Rex and disappeared. Double D and Allie watched in disgust.  
  
"I don't believe it! He left us!" Growled Double D.  
  
"Why that.. That.. " Fumed Allie, she rolled down the window and yelled at Mark in Japanese. Double D immediately pulled her back.  
  
"Double D, what's going on?" It was Eddy on the radio. "Double D?"  
  
Double D leaned forward and tried to roll up the window from the driver's seat. He couldn't reach the handle. He looked at the Rex, as lightening flashed again, momentarily silhouetting the huge black shape against the white-flaring sky.  
  
"Double D, what's happening?"  
  
Double D grabbed the radio frantically "Mark left us! He left us!"  
  
Allie gasped to see the Rex standing there, exactly as before, motionless and huge. Rain dripped from its jaws. The forelimb gripped the fence..  
  
And then Allie's eyes widened when she realized: The T Rex was holding on to the fence!  
  
The fence wasn't electrified any more!  
  
The radio crackled. "Double D!"  
  
"I'm here, Eddy!"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Mark ran away!" Said Double D.  
  
"He WHAT?!"  
  
"He ran away. I think he saw that the fence isn't electrified anymore!" Said Double D.  
  
"The fence isn't electrified?" Sarah said over the radio. "Did he say the fence isn't electrified?"  
  
Radio crackle. "Double D."  
  
"Yes, Sarah?"  
  
"Stay in the car. Stay down. Be quiet. Don't move, and don't make noise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You should be alright. I don't think it can open the car."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Just stay quiet, so you don't arouse its attention any more than necessary."  
  
"Okay." Double D clicked the radio off. He looked to Allie; she was so scared she was panting. He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively and lovingly.  
  
The T Rex roared. In the glare of lightening, they saw it pull free of the fence and take a bounding step forward.  
  
Now it was standing between the two cars. The Rex's body blocked the view of the empty car ahead of them. The rain ran in rivulets down the pebbled skin of the muscular hind leg. Double D hugged Allie tighter, he couldn't see the animal's head, which was high above the roofline.  
  
The Rex moved around the side of their car. It went to the very spot Mark had gotten out of the jeep. The animal paused there. The big head ducked down, toward the mud.  
  
The huge head rose back up, jaws open, and then stopped by the side windows. In the glare of lightening, they saw the beady, expressionless reptile eye moving.  
  
It was looking in the car!  
  
Allie shivered in fear. Double D hugged her protectively. The dinosaur continued to stare for a long time through the side window. Perhaps the dinosaur couldn't really see us, he thought. Finally the head lifted up, out of view again, Double D let go of Allie and they both sighed silently in relief. Then a jolt impact rocked the jeep and shattered the windshield in a spider web as the Rex's head crashed against the hood of the jeep. Double D was knocked flat on the seat. He got up quickly, blinking in the darkness, his mouth warm with blood.  
  
"Allie?" Double D whispered. Then he heard her groan. She was lying on the floor of the passenger's seat.  
  
Then the huge head came down, entirely blocking the shattered windshield. The Rex banged down twice more, denting the metal.  
  
Then it moved around the side of the car. The big raised tail blocked his view out of all the windows. At the back, the animal snorted a deep rumbled growl that blended with the thunder. It sank its jaws into the spare tire mounted on the back of the jeep and, in a single headshake, tore it away. The rear of the car lifted into the air for a moment; then it thumped down with a muddy splash.  
  
"Double D!" Eddy said on the radio. "Double D, you there?"  
  
Double D grabbed the radio. "We're okay," He said. There was a shrill metallic scrape as claws raked the roof of the car. Double D's heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't see anything out of the windows on the right side except pebbled leathery flesh. The Rex was leaning against the car, which rocked back and forth with each breath, the springs and metal creaking loudly.  
  
Allie groaned again. Double D put down the radio and started to crawl over to Allie. The Rex roared and the metal roof dented downward. Double D felt a sharp pain in his head and tumbled to the floor. He found himself lying next to Allie. He gasped in fear when he saw that the whole side of her head was covered in blood. She looked unconscious.  
  
There was another jolting impact. And pieces of glass fell all around him. Double D felt Rain. He looked up and saw that the front windshield had broken out. There was just a jagged rim of glass and beyond, the big head of the dinosaur.  
  
Looking down at him!  
  
Double D felt a sudden chill and then the head rushed forward toward him, jaws open. There was the squeal of metal against teeth, and he felt the stinking breath of the animal and a thick tongue stuck into the car through the windshield opening.  
  
The head pilled away abruptly.  
  
Double D scrambled up, avoiding the dent in the roof. There was still room to sit on the front seat by the passenger door.  
  
The Rex looked at Double D, cocking its head to stare with one big eye. The head moved close to the car, sideways, and peered in.  
  
It can't get to me, Double D thought. It's too big.  
  
Then the head pulled away and in the flare of lightning he saw the hind leg lift up. And the world tilted crazily as the jeep slammed over on its side, the windows splatting in the mud. He saw Allie fall helplessly against the side window, and he fell down besides her, banging his head. Double D felt dizzy. Then the Rex's jaws clamped onto the window frame, and the whole jeep was lifted into the air, and shaken.  
  
Allie groan, her eyes snapped open to see Double D out cold.  
  
"Double D!" Allie shrieked, she grabbed him as the Rex crashed the car down again. Allie felt a stabbing pain in her side, and Double D fell on top of her. The car went up again, tilting crazily. Double D woke up, hearing Allie shirked "Double D!" and he saw the door give way beneath her, and she fell out of the car into the mud, but Double D couldn't help, because in the next instant everything swung crazily. He saw the trunks of the palm trees sliding downwards past him, moving sideways through the air, he glimpsed the ground the very far below, the hot roar of the Rex, the blazing eye, the tops of the palm trees.  
  
And then, with a metallic scraping shriek, the jeep fell from the Rex's jaws, a sickening fall, and Double D's stomach heaved in the moment before the world became totally black, and silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Double D? Allie? You there?!" Eddy radioed frantically. No answer. Eddy kept on trying. Alex fumed, grabbed Jimmy by the collar and raised him up against the wall.  
  
"What happened?! You said this was going to be safe!!!" Screamed Alex.  
  
"Miss. Dinero, calm yourself!" Yelled Sarah. " We can't think the worst here. Allie and Double D will be fine! Please, drop my husband, Miss. Dinero!" Alex snarled and dropped Jimmy.  
  
Eddy smacked the dashboard and walked toward them.  
  
"Al! Ed! Go find them and be careful!" Ordered Eddy. Al and Ed nodded in agreement and ran off. Eddy turned to Alex. "You stay here with me, Sarah and Jim. In case they call." Alex nodded, giving Jimmy a dark look before helping Eddy radio the jeeps.  
  
"Eddy?" Alex said. "Why did you send Al and Ed out there instead of us?"  
  
"Because Ed is strong, he could probably take down a raptor!" Eddy said. "And besides Allie and Double D, Al's a expert in the medical field too." Alex nodded. It seemed reasonable, they'd need Ed's strength in case of an attack and Al would know what to do if any of them were hurt. She sighed deeply.  
  
Eddy noticed the worried gleam in Alex's eyes. He felt the same way. Allie's been Alex's best friend for a loooonnng time, just like him and Double D.  
  
If anything happened to him I'd never forgive myself. He thought, shaking his head sadly. He just hoped Ed and Al could find them before it was too late..  
  
3.1 To be continued... 


End file.
